15 July 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-07-15 ; Comments *Audio has edited tracks with some intros. *Peel mentions that Pop Off Tuesday recorded their session in Japan. *Peel plays tracks from two spotlight albums from Scarfo and Stony Sleep. *Peel mentions that the Smokey Smothers track was a big hit on WRR in Dallas in the early 60's. Session *Pop Off Tuesday #1. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Dick Dale: Night Rider (album - Better Shred Than Dead - The Dick Dale Anthology) Rhino *Nico Featuring Makai: Omen (12") Nu Black #''' *Superstar Disco Club: Skyscraper Island (The Motion Picture) (7" - Skyscraper Island (The Motion Picture) / Moonshaft) Che Trading *Pop Off Tuesday: Mama Awaker (session) '''$ :(BBC Radio One trailer of new music) *Sons Of Silence: Going To Fat (album - Silence FM) Leaf $''' *Sons Of The Subway: Fly Trap (album - Ruff Rugged & Real) Infonet '''$ *Period Pains: Heroes (7" - Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?)) Damaged Goods *Beres Hammond & Anthony B: Penny Ketcher (7") Harmony House *Ivor Cutler: A Great Albatross (album - A Wet Handle) Creation *Pop Off Tuesday: Unworldly (session) $''' *Discount: Runaway (7" - Wonder Pulled Me Under) Liquid Meat '''$ *Chain Reactor: Drained Surgeon (v/a 12" - M=O=S (Members Of Skrewface) Vol. 1) Screwface SR 5 #''' *Wedding Present: Hot Pants (v/a album - Evening Sessions 1986-1994) Strange Fruit :(news) *Scarfo: Safecracker (album - Luxury Plane Crash) Deceptive *Tenth Chapter: Prologue (Paul Van Dyk & Carl Cox Main Mix) (v/a 12" - Jackpot Presents...Guerilla EP) JACK008-EPD '''# $ *Movietone: Sun Drawing (7") Domino :(BBC Radio One trailer for the Phoenix Festival) *Musekiwa Isaac: Chérie Akimi Ngai (v/a album - Ngoma, Souvenir Ya L'Indépendance) Popular African Music PAMAP 102 # @ $ *Stony Sleep: Mother Of 10 From Kansas (album - Music For Chameleons) Big Cat *Zion Travelers: Beautiful City (v/a album - The Ebb Story Volume 2) Ace $''' *Mark B: Corridors Of Power (album - Underworld Connection) Jazz Fudge JFR008 '''@ $ *Half Man Half Biscuit: Monmore, Hare's Running (album - Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road) Probe Plus $''' *Kate Rusby: Sir Eglamore (album - Hourglass) Pure *Salaryman: I Need A Monkey (album - Salaryman) City Slang 04996 '''@ $ *Smokey Smothers: I Ain't Gonna Be No Monkey Man No More (7") Federal *Pop Off Tuesday: It Was A Strangely Emotional Moment For Me / Mad Tea Party (session) $''' *Reflection: Errornormous Bit (album - The Errornormous World) Clear CLR432 '''@ $ *Fuck: Li'l Hilda (album - Pardon My French) Matador Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. Tracks marked @''' are available on '''File 2. Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 4. File ;Name *1) dat_135.mp3 *2) dat_136.mp3 *3) 020A-H09041XXXXXX-0100A0 *4) 1997-07-xx Peel Show LE360 ;Length *1) 03:47:49 (from 03:25:28) (to 03:37:13 unique) *2) 04:00:37 (to 00:15:06) *3) 01:49:45 *4) 1:31:46 (24:00-1:23:14) ;Other *1) 2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 135 Dat 136 *3) Recordings at the British Library *4) Created from LE360 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1997 Lee Tape 360 ;Available *1) 2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H9041/1) *4) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library